


【授权翻译】【紧急呼救9-1-1/Buddie】进退两难

by D_A_Y



Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: summary：在消防站的任务足以Eddie明白，每一个“安全第一”的演讲都是为了Buck、关于Buck、完全针对Buck的。英文6k中文1w2左右
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867702
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between a Rock and a Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968143) by [CypressSunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn). 



> 标题：Between a Rock and a Hard Place
> 
> *最初出现用于形容经济危机时的两难境地。  
> 不过我个人更喜欢是取自Aron Ralston的回忆录的标题《Between a Rock and a Hard Place》，记录了作者在攀岩过程中意外被岩石卡住的真实事件。在独自等待127小时（有拍成电影《127小时》）而没有救援之后，Ralston割断了自己右臂从岩石中脱身，在“rock”和“hard place”之中选择了后者。
> 
> 译者：  
> 我很喜欢这篇文中将怒火融入了S2Eddie的感觉。作者给我的回复：“我喜欢Eddie身上有点尖锐的感觉，他一直有那么点控制狂。S3很好展示出了这个但是回顾S2其实也可以发现些端倪。”但是……不过……嗯，作者描述的好专业哦，就是救援过程中的那那些什么垮塌啦之类的，看的时候觉得还好大概意思能明白，（911里也有差不多感觉的）但是真的要用中文说出来就好费力诶…不过既然是911这类翻译反而是一直想要尝试一次的ww  
> 个人翻译无beta非常欢迎捉虫ww

接线员：9-1-1，你有什么紧急情况？

来电者：大楼要塌了！

接线员：先生，你从哪里打来的？

打电话者：[背景里传来低沉的隆隆声]我不知道！OXNARD那个又大又绿的建筑！[粗重的呼吸]我甚至不在这里上班，是我女朋友的工作——她没法说话，她的头在流血！

接线员：先生，请你保持冷静，你现在在哪里？你能告诉我大楼是怎么倒——

来电者:[巨大的颤抖摩擦声]墙壁塌了!门卡住了![金属的碰撞声]我不能——

接线员:先生，你在几楼？

来电者:我不在任何楼层！我在，我在地下室！这栋楼正在从下往上掉！请快来帮忙——  
[电话断线]

* * *

铃声响起，于是118出发了。消防车带队，救护车紧随其后。队长坐在前面的驾驶室里，说着更多关于火灾的细节，连带着一串 必须无条件服从预防措施 和 团队的安全要求。他发号施令的时候没有看Buck，但Bobby不需要看。在消防站的任务足以Eddie明白，每一个“安全第一”的演讲都是为了Buck、关于Buck、完全针对Buck的。

Buck对此也心知肚明，如果他脸上恼火的表情能说明点什么的话。

“想把你那时候洛杉矶消防局的手册都砸给我们吗，队长?”Eddie开玩笑地说，换来Buck一个微笑。“可能更省时间。”

队长的眼睛在挡风玻璃的反光中眯成一条缝。“如果这能帮助我们避免重复上次凌晨4点的事情，我会找出硬盘拷贝的。”

Eddie没听说过这个。工作日晚上他一般不上班。只要他的日程安排允许，他总是尽可能和Christopher在一起。不管Buck在弄什么特技表演，他都睡得正香，离起床送儿子上学还有好几个小时。“上一次出动怎么了?”

“我棒极了，而且有人被救了，”Buck强调着，打断了队长的话。

“他的意思是，忽视直接命令，让工作人员处于危险之中！”Chimney干巴巴的笑声从对讲机里传出来。

“他做这个的时候没有后援！”Hen补充道，Eddie已经听够了。

“我是唯一处于危险的人！我们工作有一半就包含了这个，对吧Eddie?”Buck转向他的伙伴，嘴唇撅起，想要获得支持。他只看到Eddie扬起眉毛，用头盔麦克风捕捉不到的方式做了几个口型：“我们之后谈谈这个。”

Buck咬住嘴唇，拽了拽自己的衣领。他们谁也没有再多说什么，无线电里的声音开始争论起什么是非常之举什么只是单纯超绝愚蠢。

之后他们停下交谈，第一个到达了现场。数十名市民从被堵塞的出口那向外挤。警方正尽一切努力来引导他们远离危险，但各方面都很一片混乱。他们似乎没法很快就从那个建筑物边上离开。它不超过五层楼高，在周围更大的建筑物、办公大楼、银行和停车坡道相比之下有些相形见绌。但它是倾斜的，东北方向的地基有什么断开了。

“你以前见过这样的吗?”Buck问。

“坎大哈[*阿富汗城市]，”Eddie回答道，但没有继续具体说下去了。

Buck穿上剩下的装备的时候，毫不掩饰自己对Eddie话不说全的失望。他现在已经受够了，而且Eddie不能为此怪他。这就是和人工作时候这么紧密的麻烦。他们看穿了疏离，看穿了那些别理我、我能行的表象。“总有一天我会从你嘴里套出一个战争故事，”他保证道。当然，他相信的。什么在Buck看起来都是一场挑战。

但是没有人告诉他这不是一个值得分享的故事。只是场少了点英勇无畏、多了点惊慌恐惧的展示。对这么一座被炸回石器时代的城市，还有什么可说的？城市的残骸中散落着曾经步入过现代的标志。医院被炸毁，只剩下一半苟延残喘，在物理学和墨菲定律的缓慢蚕食中逐渐倒下。当时并不是所有人都活下来了。

Eddie再也不想看到这类的东西了。

“除了从地下室里打了911的两名平民之外，所有人都在地面上。”“Diaz，Buck，你们进去。Chimney去开绞车。”

“等等，为什么我们会在地下室需要一个绞盘?”Buck问。

“地下二层似乎在加剧结构破坏，”事故指挥官Williams警长补充说，“看上去整个建筑里很多埋在混凝土里的钢筋都发生了延性断裂。我们有足够的支撑能让她继续站着撑过一次低层探查。Nash队长，你的人有时间进行一次，也只有一次的搜救行动。在那之后，我们会优先考虑个人的生命，然后离开这个鬼地方。”

整个队伍接下了命令，Bobby给每个人都找了个合理离开的机会。这每次都是一个真诚的提议，但对Eddie来说还是像一场戏剧，也没人要求他这么做。118的队员们都散开了，但这时Bobby想要过去把Buck拉回来，再和他最后叮嘱点什么。

“别担心他，队长，”Eddie在他们准备进去的时候说，“这次他有我在边上管着的。”

“你想不到这话对我来说有多安慰，”队长承认道。

Eddie记在心里了。尤其是在Buck翻了个白眼，一路用胳膊肘推着他的时候——他们一起走进了深处。

***

事实证明，队长完全有理由担心，只不过不是他之前所想的原因。

这地方完全乱成一团，有一个巨大的坑洞通往地下二层。初次探查的目标是那些损坏已久和年久失修的建筑材料。弯折下的墙壁和残骸碎片就是一场灾难。那俩偷溜出来你侬我侬的平民不知道他们遇上，或者更确切地说，下沉到了什么里。

“只有一个方法可以安全到他们那，”Chimney一边定位绞车一边说，配合着Eddie和Buck的快速移动，把安全绳绑在附近条件允许的地方，让他们越过临时搭建起来的平台。“地基已经基本废了，这意味着我们上面的所有东西——”

“——也同样基本报废了。我们知道的，Chim，”Buck立刻打断了他的话，“知道吗，我一直想去洞穴探险。”

Eddie没理他。他们一起工作了这么长时间，现在再拿他们之间不同的危机应对方法说事已经太迟了。Buck靠肾上腺素，而Eddie则服从命令，就关注在一件事情上，把剩下的都隔绝在外，如果必要的话，也隔绝Buck。

“到那里我们就没法保证视线了，”Eddie推测着，“我们会保持无线电联系。如果出了什么差错——”

“那时候我们会把你们拉出来，”Chimney保证。

他们下去还不到一米，Buck就开始问“怎么老是发生这种事情?”他不是在抱怨，因为他还挺喜欢在室内工作的。估计他心里有那么一部分是不相信自己有室外好运气的。

“假装你玩得没那么开心，”Eddie语气严厉，但不是真的有意责备，”而且这种事情还会继续发生，因为全市的建筑检查工作都积压着。”

“这里应该是什么时候检查的?”Buck按下无线电。

“明天，”队长的声音环绕了他们，静电噪音多得反常。Eddie脑子里过了遍可能引起无线电干扰的要素：深度、机械故障、基岩、交叉频率。但其实是队长的语气影响到了他。同样的疲劳感也渗透进Eddie的骨骼里。他们是专业人士。为了进入其它被地震摧毁的建筑而接受训练做好准备。但数量更多的那些洛杉矶民众并不知道哪些建筑符合规范或是没有危险。他们就只是该做什么做什么，日复一日在潜在的灾难区域上跳着华尔兹，后面跟着消防队来善后。

而Eddie已经厌倦了那些完全可以被预防的紧急情况。

“嗯，接地。”Buck喊道，靴子踩到土上。

“看起来怎么样?”Chimney的声音从无线电里传来。

“不太稳，”Eddie回答，“但是地板看起来像是建在石头上的。”

“这很好，”Chimney说，“这意味着没别的地方可以倒了。”

“但我们头顶上的一切可截然不同，”Eddie咕哝着移开无线电。他的目光追上Buck举起的手电筒，光束照着他们背带的绳索，再进行最后一次安全检查。然后他们就要下到狭窄的墙坡里面。混凝土天花板因为裂缝而摇摇欲坠，如果它砸下来——

“救命，我们在这里!”下面的一个受害者哭喊出声。高加索人，男性，年龄在三四十岁之间。左腿变形，肯定断了。股动脉附近没有出血，所以总的来说，这是个幸运的混蛋。他的西装和领带沾满了灰尘，满手是血，紧抓着手机。他比另个受害者声音更响，就停不下大喊大叫。在Buck浪费大把时间和氧气去试图让他平静下来的时候，Eddie评估了下躺在大约半米开外的那个半昏迷的女人。拉丁裔，女性，最多二十到二十五岁。鲜血从她的额头蜿蜒而下，意识游离，不能保持清醒，话里交替混杂着英语和西班牙语。Eddie尽最大努力开始和她交流。

“我的头…… nos caímos, estoy lastimado[*西班牙语，我们摔倒了，我受伤了]……”

就Eddie来看，她不需要颈部支架，没有麻木感，四肢还在活动。但是她太虚弱无力了。

“准备好救援篮，”Eddie做了决定，准备好自己的绳子，“她需要先上去。”  
“她根本没受伤!”那个男人尖叫，“我的腿在流血!”  
“先生，”Buck开口，“就让我们做我们的工作，我们保证——”  
“我才是那个打911的!她就躺在那儿!”

“她就这么躺着和她先上去的原因，”Eddie用他能想到的最专业的声音说，“是因为，最好情况下她只有脑震荡。最坏的情况，她会有更深的头部创伤。同时，我们感谢你对自己轻微挤压伤的耐心等待。”

那个愤怒的男人没有再说一句话，但他能气红脸是个好现象，说明他的血液循环足够。Buck一定帮上了忙，他止住了出血，还勉强压下了自己的轻笑声。

Eddie对那些把自己置于女人和孩子之上的男人毫无耐心、也完全不会尊重。叫他老古董吧。要怪就怪他的童年里有一个坚韧的男人和一大群女人。不管有没有头部受伤，这个可怜的女人就是要第一个上去。

Eddie把她用钩子固定在了篮子里，然后发出了信号，自动绞盘能在这边仅有的极小空间里慢慢地把他们拉上去。他只有那么一瞬间去确认她被解开，被Chimney等待的手臂揽过。然后这一切就发生了。

地基移动、天花板下沉，世界在震耳欲聋的雷鸣中折叠，Eddie的鼓膜几乎爆裂。在那之前，他记得自己摔倒了。他记得Buck大喊自己的名字。

***

和大多数灾难相同，这一切很快就结束了。首先到处都是土块和金属，碰撞着叮当作响。他感到自己正在自由落体，直到不再下坠，身体重重地落在地板上，让他在一片漆黑中眼冒金星。他动作很快，足以匍匐、跃起、扑向Buck。而Buck也同样如此扑向那个受伤的男人，但不知怎么的，Buck认为他也需要保护Eddie。最后是Eddie在上面，拽着Buck的肩膀，把他拉到自己身下。他们顶上就像是有个漏斗，重物从崩塌处倾泻而下。

Eddie度秒如年。Buck沙哑的呼吸是拽着他加速脉搏的最后一根稻草。

一切都不再移动之后，Eddie冒险看了看四周。

有一根混凝土轴卡在他们头顶，上面压着一大堆钢筋和残骸，但保持着平衡。要是轴身没有卡在一大块水泥和墙壁中间的话，那Eddie 的背应该已经被砸断了。Eddie感觉到Buck轻轻地拍着他，手从头顶移到脚趾。只等他满意地检查完了之后，才转而去照看受害者，那男人一动不动地沉默着，不过是因为恐惧而非受伤。优先照顾急救人员而非平民是有违规定的，但是Eddie没功夫阻止他。他自己正忙着观察Buck的一举一动，寻找任何痛苦的迹象。

“我们三个人都被压住了。视线受阻。”Eddie对着无线电开口。“Chim，你逃出去了吗?”

“是的，我们没事！其他钻探设备会陆续到达，但建筑物的状况比我们想象的还要糟糕——”Chimney的声音在故障的杂音中断断续续。

“Chim，你能听到我们说话吗?我们被困在废墟中，机动性几乎没有。我们的安全绳被卡住了!”

“坚持住，”队长的声音传来。Eddie能听出坚定之下的一丝恐惧。 Bobby Nash是Eddie服务过的最好的指挥官。别的什么都不考虑，单是他本身就足以让Eddie继续保持希望。

“救援马上就到，”Eddie向受害者保证。

他颤抖着，看起来像是在祈祷。“怎么可能?”他问，投来的眼神倒是足以弥补他欠缺的骑士精神。他们顶上的天花板裂开一个大口，大半都被瓦砾填满。安全绳被钉死了毫无用处，其实比这更糟——或者说最糟糕透顶。他们的任何动作都可能连带着让整个房子倒塌。

Buck露出那个表情的时候，Eddie准备好说点什么让他冷静点了。Buck瞪大了眼睛，脸上的希望在黑暗中发着光。每次这表情一出现，Eddie就知道自己肯定会讨厌他接下来说的东西。

“Eddie，拉下你的安全绳。”

没错。他确实讨厌这个主意。“我们要做的只是把错误的部分往错误的方向移动，整个建筑就会全都砸到我们头上——”

“你相信我吗?”Buck问道，声音太真诚也太全心全意了。“因为如果你相信我，你就会拉你的安全绳的。”

Eddie咽了口口水，然后轻微地拽了下。他感觉了绳子的回弹。他不知道Buck是怎么在自己毫无察觉的情况下发现这个的。Eddie也不知道Buck怎么还能在他们靠得这么近的时候有个不同的优势视野。但这时候Eddie就屈服于Buck眼中的光芒和喘息声了。

一秒之后，他的背带毫无阻碍地摆动起来，接着什么也没有发生，掉下来的只有灰尘和石膏碎块。

“看，这就是为什么你应该多听听我的话，”Buck洋洋得意地笑起来，像是得了奖，”我一直告诉你们我说的都是对的——”

“你说完了吗?”Eddie问。

“差得远呢，”Buck开对讲机之前笑了一声，“嘿，队长，我们这有一个能用的背带了。要是你挖得够深，能和我们半途汇合，Eddie和我们的这位朋友就可以被拉上去了。”

这是个不错的计划。除了一件事。

“这里几乎没空间让我们三个一起走。而且我们上去之后也没法保证能把你的安全绳拉松，Buck。这前提还是我们离开之后整个建筑没有直接压到你身上，”Eddie语气很冷，咳嗽了一声。空气中的灰尘太多了。

“我们必须冒这个险，”Buck耸耸肩，把脸上的汗水抹去。这是一张英俊的脸，但有时候如此令人恼火。特别是当它看上去毫不在意从嘴里吐出来的那些蠢话。

“不，我们不冒险。”Eddie没想说得这么大声。他知道回声会抖落下更多的尘土。“我哪儿也不去。我们会一直待在这里，直到我们可以全都撤离。我不会把你留在这里的。”

Buck凑过去一步，注意着脚下不稳定的地面。他的声音很轻，带着前所未有的小心谨慎：“我们没有时间争论这个问题。必须有人把这个混蛋弄出去，”Buck甚至都懒得回头确认那人没有听到他说的话，”现在我要发信号了，然后等他们把你们拉上——”

“也许你没有听到我的话，”Eddie坚持着，怒火开始升腾，“你的英语生疏了吗？试试这个，esto no está pasando[*西班牙语，这不会发生]，”Eddie语气强硬。因为这就不会发生。他绝对不会在没有后援的情况下把Buck留在这里的。顶上的天花板发出了刺耳的声音，对自身的重量不堪重负。这感觉像是来自上天的威胁，但是Eddie毫不退缩。“听着，这家伙状态足够稳定。我们要一起度过这个难关，他们那边去想个办法出来，没有人会被落下。”

“相信我，我也希望这样的，”Buck在他耳边低声开口的时候差点轻笑起来，以一种近乎无畏的方式喜悦着。就好像他已经接受了这个愚蠢的决定，然后就指望着Eddie也能这样。“我们有机会让你离开这里，那我必须确保证你抓牢了。剩下的都见鬼去吧。”

Eddie咬牙切齿，想象着一切从上砸落。他能看到来自四面八方的压迫。要是这没直接把他们全身压扁、骨架粉碎，那就会留下足够多的锯齿撕裂，让他们流血成干尸，同时尘土会塞满他们的肺。而这就是Buck希望Eddie能留下他，让他去经历的风险。这就是Buck觉得自己能说服Eddie抛下他，让他去面对的东西，还露出这么个温柔又宽慰的笑容。

“现在不是玩逞英雄的时候。我们得聪明点，我们得——”Eddie转身抬头，想找到那些姗姗来迟的话语和答案。

“把你从这弄出去对我来说不是在玩，Eddie！这是——”他剩下的声音被上层建筑的吱呀呻吟淹没了。Buck抓住Eddie的肩膀，压下他和他所有的抵抗。“想想你的儿子吧!”周遭的所有一切继续天摇地动，Buck嘶哑出声，目光在恐惧中黯淡下来，“想想Christopher!”

Eddie想大声反驳，说自己从没有停下想他。一秒钟也没有。迈出的每一步、出发的每一程，回应的每一次任务，他都想着自己的小男孩。Eddie曾走进残骸、走进烟雾、走进散兵坑，而Christopher的声音始终埋藏在他的胸腔里。在枪林弹雨和爆炸袭击下，这个名字紧贴着他的唇边和上帝的耳畔，但是Eddie从来没有把他的儿子作为借口，为自己的懦弱和抛弃队友开脱，这是在贬低Christopher。

但是Buck发出了信号，一个流着血的平民突然就被塞进Eddie的怀里。恐慌冲刷了他的全身，他意识到自己正在被抬起，越来越高、越来越高。Eddie什么也做不了，只能牢牢盯着Buck的脸，越来越小、越来越暗。他脸上那愚蠢的笑容滑进了遥不可及的黑暗里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：对普通民众、政府、受害者，很喜欢Eddie这种有点点control freak基础之上不耐烦、不满意的感觉~（比如：消防队跟着擦屁股/因为房子没有检查而不满/受够了可以规避的危险/“就停不下大喊大叫”）（之后会有更多！）我觉得作者给了一个很棒的Eddie POV。anger！Eddie is always my thing! 细节处理上也很棒，比如Eddie说“我们之后谈一谈”时候Buck的小动作之类的（d/s undertone！）


	2. Chapter 2

队长孤注一掷，他是真的神通广大，Buck活着出来了。

他就这么从一团烟尘和其他不断咳嗽的急救人员中间走出来，完好无损、还活着。Eddie出来的时候可没那么优雅，他挣扎着要下去回到自己的搭档身边，然后被拖拽到边上，硬塞进一个分诊站里。他在那坐了几分钟，听到了一阵热烈的掌声，还有旁观者和撤出前线的工作人员发出的呐喊和口哨声。所有这些都继续朝已经过度膨胀的Buck鼓气。那些喧哗和吵闹让他昂首阔步，浑身嗡鸣着焕然生机。他嘴咧得太过头，露出了牙齿，满脸灿烂的笑容越过Chimney、Hen和半支220队，直直朝着Eddie。

Eddie看到这个应该觉得开心的。然而，他这会正和一双坚持不懈的手做斗争，还有一个父母腔调过头的声音喊着他“孩子”，告诉他“要是他从那个洞里爬出来就为了被行人伤弄死，他肯定会后悔的”。

Eddie知道行人伤是什么，一种肉眼看不出来的慢出血。普通百姓总以为自己能不用医疗干预就挺过去，回到家的时候差不多就直接倒地死了。看着Buck在那叽叽喳喳地欢呼雀跃，在离他还不到10英尺的地方和Chimney击掌了六七回，Eddie觉得自己能感同身受了。他体内有一种相似的抽空感，在他说不上来的地方有一道不知为何的裂缝，那些本储存起来的东西就这样流出来，让他头晕目眩，被空亏吞噬。

远处的Buck后仰着头大笑出声，保证说会接受220队里那些急性子的人的邀请，去来一次真正的洞穴探险。

“心跳加快了，”那个急救人员的声音居高临下，Eddie强迫自己把视线从Buck身上移开。过了一分钟，他才平缓下自己的呼吸，然后获准离开出勤后的常规医疗检查。他的健康状况良好，但这是完全不对的。

因为他所感受的这种疼痛是无法分类的。Eddie甚至几乎都没法承认自己有这些症状。

***

他们的回程路上Eddie没有戴耳麦。不管Buck是怎样坚持不懈地指着他的耳机，一刻不停地叨叨着自己是怎么脱险的，他都毫不动摇。Eddie任由嘈杂的交通声灌满他的耳朵，帮助他放空大脑。他差点没听到受伤的那对男女的新消息，他们坐另一个队伍的设备去了医院。因为那时候118根本没挪位子出来，也没人对此多说一句，毕竟是他们队的两个人被派下去再爬出来的。没有队伍会丢下自己的队员不管。

或者说这只是Eddie自己在他妈的这么想。

从卡车上下来之后，他们为刚刚出色的工作得到了更多的掌声，来自辅助工作队和门卫还有发动机技术人员。Eddie不在乎，也没按礼节去鞠躬感谢。他需要空气，他需要安静。他需要压实那条自己正在适应的怒火准线。他需要Buck不要靠得太近，不要碰他，不要开玩笑地抓着他的肩膀，扭着他的背。

”——那真是好险啊，不是吗，兄弟?”

Eddie呼出口不知道什么时候屏住的气。

这就是Buck最后怎么被牢牢钉在消防车上，喉咙上抵着一个胳膊肘的。Eddie在大声叫喊，或者是他像在大声喊叫，因为他的鼻子离Buck的太近了。他们的呼吸彼此交错，可以尝到对方气息里的味道，而那些话语灼穿了他。“你再敢这么做，我发誓，Evan——”

队长、Hen、Riley和Marcus都过来帮忙把Eddie拉开。Eddie被从Buck身上拽下来之后，Buck就背靠着金属朝下滑去，头晕眼花地大口喘着气。Chimney扶住了他。Buck的眼睛一直黏在Eddie身上，眼神空洞，下巴带着淤伤，身体前倾想要够到什么，但半途就生生止住了。而Eddie已经在半个车站之外了，被人推进后面的房间里。队长正在那对着Eddie说些什么，全尽数被他耳朵里轰鸣作响吞没。他知道自己的不良行为会被记录在案，之后跟着他一级级升上去。但坐在那个破烂的金属折叠椅上的时候，他意识到他应该很感激他们阻止了自己才对，在他有机会做一些疯狂的事情之前把他从Buck身边带走——比如杀了他或者亲吻他或者更糟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译者注：这边可能有些许的ambiguous，大概就是，Bobby有惊无险地把Buck也带出来了，然后Buck洋洋得意到处炫耀，灿烂过了头，Eddie吃醋+愤怒了。感同身受应该是指对有了行人伤的普通百姓感同身受。Eddie是在被拉到边上检查可能的受伤。]

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：对普通民众、政府、受害者，很喜欢Eddie这种有点点control freak基础之上不耐烦、不满意的感觉~（比如：消防队跟着擦屁股/因为房子没有检查而不满/受够了可以规避的危险/“就停不下大喊大叫”）（之后会有更多！）我觉得作者给了一个很棒的Eddie POV。anger！Eddie is always my thing! 细节处理上也很棒，比如Eddie说“我们之后谈一谈”时候Buck的小动作之类的（d/s undertone！）


End file.
